


happily

by sapphicsandseblos (solange_lol)



Series: snippets [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Seblos, Summer, hsmtmts, this isnt angsty i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/sapphicsandseblos
Summary: "Would you run away if you could?"Seb is quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Would you?“Depends. Would you come with me?”
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843180
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	happily

**Author's Note:**

> did i just post a fic yesterday? yes. did i already finish another one because i got the idea for a tiny dialogue bit that i was just gonna post on my writing priv and ended up writing an entire fic for it? also yes. i got good vibes im just cranking out those summer fics!!!!
> 
> also one direction title happy 1D day

"Would you run away if you could?"

The question catches Seb by surprise. Junior year is only a few weeks in, and the two are lying together in the hammock in Seb's backyard on a random Saturday, just enjoying the last bit of warm weather before the cold takes over.

It's not uncommon for them to just spring on each other with random, slightly existential questions. Usually, it's more him then Carlos, and while he doesn’t sound sad he almost sounds... serious?

"Would I run away?" Seb repeats quietly.

"Yeah," Carlos leans his head back. His legs are in Seb's lap, and his eyes are closed with only the sun reflecting off his glasses. "If you didn't have responsibilities, and no one would know. Would you ever just... leave?"

He still can't tell if Carlos is being serious, but it's not like he’s never thought about leaving Salt Lake City— They're both bound for college in New York City or Michigan, or wherever will take them both. They might only be juniors at this point, but now that Seb has Carlos, he can't imagine being without him. It’s not to say Carlos has changed him, per se, but things feel better now. Even their friends agree, out of all the couples, they're bound to stick together. And if not, Seb still wants to keep Carlos in his life, of course.

"I think anyone would if they could just up and leave," Seb tells him. "It's not like Utah is the hotspot for success."

"Tan France lives in Utah," Carlos reminds him, and it makes Seb laugh. They had spent the entire summer binging _Queer Eye_ once Carlos found out he had never watched it.

“I don’t know,” Seb refers back to Carlos’s question. “It’s hard to imagine a life where I don’t have any responsibilities. I’ve grown up on this farm my whole life, responsibility has been drilled into my head since I could walk,” he says, glancing out on the field where some of the cattle are roaming in the afternoon sun.

His boyfriend is quiet. When Seb turns, Carlos’s eyes are fixed on him. He glances up, meeting Seb’s eyes when he notices him watching.

“Would you?” Seb asks.

He laughs slightly, more a snort. “Depends. Would you come with me?”

He shoves Carlos. “Am I not already?”

“Yeah, in two years,” Carlos sighs, arching his back until it pops. He sits up once it does, positioning himself shoulder-to-shoulder next to Seb.

He drops his head down on Carlos’s shoulder. “Why?” he asks. “Do you want to leave sooner?”

His shoulders jerk, like he wants to shrug but is reminded by the presence of Seb’s head on it. “I think I’ve been ready to leave Utah since freshman year,” he admits.

“What’s keeping you here, then?” 

Carlos pokes his thigh. “You,” he says, then lifts Seb’s chin to kiss him softly.

When Carlos eventually pulls away, he looks into his eyes. “But you only asked me that because you wanted to hear me say that.”

“Maybe so,” Seb says, kissing him again before he settles back on Carlos’s shoulder. He reaches for Carlos’s hands, where he begins to trace over his fingers.

“You, and my mom, and the school,” he continues listing. “Except only the drama department, and Miss Kramer’s English class-”

“Did you ever find out if she’s dating Miss McGregor?” Seb cuts in, lifting his head.

The two had English and Chemistry together all of sophomore year, and they would always notice Carlos’s history teacher lingering in the room, talking to their teacher instead of just calling her on the classroom phone. Gina, who was also in their class, said they just looked like good friends, but the two were suspicious. 

“Yes! I went into Miss Kramer’s room to say ‘hi’ to her this year and she told me all her summer gossip,” Carlos laughs, and it lifts the serious mood. (Knowing the two of them, it wouldn’t have lasted much longer.) “Turns out they went vacationing together in southern California in August.”

“I love that,” Seb laughs as well.

Carlos pokes him again. “She asked about you too, don’t worry. She was wondering how we’re doing.”

Seb rolls his eyes. “Please, we both know she liked you better. She just liked me by association.” 

“That’s not true!” Carlos contradicts. “Says the one who got a top score on their _Huckleberry Finn_ essay.”

“Because it was a good essay! I spent a week on it! And you weren’t too far behind considering you did it in a night without reading the book.”

Carlos shoves him. “What can I say? Sparknotes is my best friend.”

Seb shoves back, and the two go back and forth until the hammock nearly flips, almost pulling them over the edge of it. (Wouldn’t have been the first time they accidentally flipped it.)

“What about Mr. Mazzara?” Seb teases once they’re settled again. “Would you stay for him?”

 _“God,_ no,” Carlos fake shudders, and it makes Seb giggle. They both remember the horrors of their Chemistry class. If Miss Kramer loved them together in English, Mr. Mazzara _hated_ them.

“He was half the reason I wanted to run away freshman year. You have no idea how relieved I was when I got my schedule and found out I _didn’t_ have him for the third year in a row,” Carlos continues.

“You don’t miss being my lab partner?”

He rolls his eyes. “Okay, _obviously_ I miss that. Physics would be so much more entertaining if you were there. But at least I’m not by myself with Mazzara.”

“Don’t jinx yourself! You might have him next year for Environmental Science!” Seb teases.

“If that happens, I actually am running away,” Carlos flops back down on the hammock. “I will take Anatomy just to avoid him.” 

(The Anatomy class in their school is taught by what they’ve both heard is the craziest teacher in the entire school. Not to mention the class involves dissecting various animals. Neither boy, _especially_ Seb, who’s already vegetarian as it is, was interested in taking it.) 

“What if I’m in your Environmental class?” he asks

“Honey, I don’t think _anything_ can get me through another year of Mr. _Mean_ -zzara.”

Seb smiles, laying down next to Carlos. “I guess that’s fair.”

“We can go to New Jersey. Live on the outskirts of the city, go in every weekend to see a show,” his boyfriend sighs dreamily, and when Seb looks over at him, his eyes are closed again. 

“You don’t want to live in the city?” he questions, picking up his hand again and threading their fingers together.

“Not yet. Not until we get into college, and then we’ll have a dorm, just the two of us instead of a million roommates in a tiny apartment,” Carlos says, and Seb wonders if he’s thought all of this out before. “We can push the beds together, make one massive bed, and then you can have room for a piano.”

It’s weird to talk about, as if it’s not another two years away and if they already know they’re going to last forever together. But that doesn’t matter at the moment, because this moment is all they need. No worrying about what tragedy the future may hold for them, just the two in the hammock together.

“Someday,” Seb says quietly, whether or not he actually knows the answer.

Carlos nods in agreement. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i finally wrote smth from seb's perspective!!! i swear i think i meant for this to be angsty when i first thought of it but i dont think these two are physically able to be serious around each other  
> ty for reading whatever this was! i hope u enjoyed it!! im on twitter @SE3LOS and tumblr @klaineiac as always! <3


End file.
